User blog:Thirth/Ghost Mode Guide
What is Ghost Battle? Ghost Battle enables you to battle the 15 teams that were most recently uploaded to sitappa's server via the Party Upload button in the Unit tab (including yours, if you had uploaded a team recently). Why Ghost Battle? *Obtain Furniture *Obtain some spellcards that may be tedious to grind otherwise. You will notice that some of the teams uploaded to Ghost Battle contain characters not armed with spell cards. This is typically used for grinding spellcards of those specific characters. Note that: **You cannot obtain a card of a character you do not already have. **There can be a maximum of 3 copies of each spell card, and that the strongest spell cards are typically not obtainable in Ghost Battle. *Obtain Medicine Pills: After winning roughly about 6-8 Ghost Battles, 3x Medicine Pills may appear randomly under the Rewards section upon clicking a team's banner. This potentially enables an infinite amount of Medicine Pills to be obtained. Tips for Team Composition *Meiling-centric: Use Meiling as a tank to soak up some of the damage until 1-2 spellcards are set up. Due to the fact that Meiling reaches half of her max HP relatively quickly in this mode and possibility of facing Medicine, it is suggested to not get Sakuya to do healing. **Counters: Patchouli's Sylphae Horn, possibly Rumia's Eating or Medicine's Sweet Poison (pray for a poison proc) *AOE cards: Exposed teams get dealt with really quickly by strong AOE cards. **Counters: Darkness, Meiling (good for 1-2 hits, more with healing) *Status effects (i.e. more of Medicine and Rumia, less of Cirno): Poison effect deals a surprising amount of damage, and prevents healing. Darkness is an effective counter to strong AOE and multi-hit cards. **Counter: Find a way to reduce the spread of the effects, i.e. concentrate onto Meiling, or spread out to additional fairies via Daiyousei's Call for Help. *Play disruptors (i.e. Fantasy Seal, Aya's or Yamame's): Really depends on your initial hand, so they are rather unreliable. Nonetheless, having Aya to blow a Wind God's Girl on your opponent in the early stages of the battle may create an advantage, if your deck focuses on rushing. *Pure damage output: Meiling's Colourful Rain, Rumia's Eating, Daiyousei's Call for Help, Sakuya's Luna Clock or some combination of them; in general, most other low cost cards are usually not worth the investment due to the slow bomb recharge rate. Play Strategy *In general, always focus on any Patchouli/Marisa first due to their AOE potential, then Medicine/Rumia due to the annoying status effects. If you don't know who to target, then a character who currently has an activated high-damaging spellcard in the stock is typically a good idea. *You will want to play AOE cards first, unless if there is a Meiling in the opponent's team, which then warrants strong multi-hit cards or high damage cards (e.g. Patchouli's Sylphae Horn). Regardless, when choosing cards to play, remember to look out for status effects that may affect the effectiveness of the card (e.g. don't play Young Demon Lord if your Remilia is darkened). Anticipate any play disruptor cards before choosing your card (i.e. Aya's, Yamame's or Reimu's). Updated: 22/9/17, for v 1.07 Category:Blog posts